


Corporeal

by NaomiLotus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked Mettaton if he was ever going to try and become corporeal, but he just told me that he would never leave me behind. I wonder what that meant. I hope he sticks to his word, and never leaves me. I just don't want to become corporeal, so if he does, then I'll be alone. All alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporeal

Shyren's sister just 'fell down'. At least, that's what Mettaton told me. Apparently, her body has been sent to the Royal Scientist for experiments. I found that quite strange... Why would the Royal Scientist need a dead body? Also, since she fell, Shyren's been acting... Strange. She seems a lot more nervous around everyone, and has been avoiding most people who pass through our section of Waterfall. I don't blame her - I would act the same way if Mettaton left me. Since there are only three of us working on the farm at the moment, it's pretty quite around here. It was mainly Shyren and her sister who came over, and now that her sister is gone, Shyren is visiting less and less. But I don't mind - it's nice having some piece and quiet around here. Although, I would like it if Shyren came round more often. Mettaton told us that we should all perform together sometime. I liked the idea, and I'm pretty sure she did as well. I wonder if we ever will get to perform together. I hope we do.

* * *

Our cousin just left the Snail Farm to try and become corporeal. Apparently, he wanted to become a training dummy. I wonder why... I never really understood why the rest of my family wanted to become corporeal. I mean, what was wrong with being a ghost? I quite enjoyed being incorporeal, since it let us move around freely and we couldn't get hurt. As soon as you become fully corporeal, that's not an option. It made me feel... sorta sad, actually. What if he was attacked after becoming corporeal? He would... die. I didn't want to think about that.

Anyways, after he left, I asked Mettaton, "Are you going to try to become corporeal, too?"

He just smiled. "You know I'd never leave you, Blooky."

I wonder what he meant.

* * *

Mettaton has started a Human Fanclub. I'm not quite sure why... What is so great about humans, anyway? I actually thought no one would show up, since most people down here hate humans and stuff for trapping us all underground. However, Mettaton told me one person showed up - the Royal Scientist, Dr Alphys. Apparently, they have become friends. I was considering asking Mettaton if she said anything about Shyren's sister, but decided not to. Besides, it's been ages since the incident. The body still hasn't returned, but I assumed that whatever was happening hadn't ended yet. I hope it ends soon... Shyren is starting to become anxious, not only because she's extremely shy, but also because she has no idea what has become of her sister's remains. It's sad to see her like this.

* * *

Mettaton and Alphys have been meeting up a lot recently. Earlier today, she gave him something - sketches of a new body she wants to make for him. When he showed me, I was confused.

"Why would you want to become corporeal?" I asked him.

"This body... it's beyond my wildest fantasies... I could finally feel like 'myself'," he explained.

"But... what about our dream? You said me, you and Shyren could perform one day," I reminded him. "You're not throwing that promise out the window, are you?"

He looked down. "I'm sorry, Blooky, but my dreams can't wait for anyone..."

He'll be leaving as soon as his body is ready. I guess that means I'll be alone on the farm, huh? Oh well. At least I'll see him on TV.

* * *

It's been a few years now. Mettaton has become famous, and the eighth human has fallen down. We have become friends, I think, but I still don't know their name. It doesn't seem like anyone does. We all just call them the Human. I haven't actually spoken to Mettaton since he left, but I've been watching him on TV whenever his show came on. To be honest, watching him on a screen doesn't really help, but it's the only thing I can do at the moment. Recently, he actually changed into his new form - Mettaton EX. It made me so happy to see him in what he had wanted from the very beginning - the body he had been dreaming of for years. This new body actually gave him a big boost. It got him so many more viewers, and he got to the viewer call-in millstone. I called in, and, well... He picked up!

"Hi, you're on TV!" he greeted. "What do you have to say on this, our last show?"

"..... oh........ hi... mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton...... ... oh.... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..........." I hung up before he could say anything else, but I could still hear his response on the TV.

"No, wait! Wait, Bl... H... They already hung up..."

Later that day, Mettaton came around to my house. He promised me that he would never leave me again. I guess that means we got our own little happy ending... Shyren even got her sister back, and agreed to perform with us on the surface! Only, her sister isn't exactly... what she was when she was taken away. Now, she almost like a ghost, but... not. She's kinda merged with some other monsters who had 'fallen down'. It's strange to see her like that. But, still, at least she's back! Shyren seems a lot happier, and we are all moving to the surface!

Not that it matters. It's not like my life will change much anyway...

It's not like I'll ever want to become corporeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I hoped you enjoyed this. It's just a one-off, but I'll probably make more stories about Napstablook and Mettaton in the future. Napstablook is one of my favourite characters, and Mettaton is just fabulous, so... yeah. See ya later!


End file.
